The Curse of Love
by Tori I.M
Summary: Darkness and light. Life and death. That is the way it was and it will always be. Two parts completely different, but still unified.


**The Curse of Love**

Darkness and light. Life and death. That is the way it was and it will always be. Two parts completely different, but still unified.

* * *

><p>Staring in the mirror she saw a ghost of the former self. Big green eyes filled with anger, long blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, full lips that still trembled from her screams and a body that seemed too weak to carry itself. This was never what she wanted. But what did she want? Happiness, that was the only thing she wanted and the only thing she had until the storm that took her away from what she was. A goddess of earth, now trapped away from the sun. Will she ever escape? And then she heard it: footsteps! He was coming again. The last time she saw him was when he kidnapped her and brought her in that damned cell he called his place. His steps echoed trough the hall, slowly but firm, like a predator going for his prey. One step, two steps, three steps...she started counting. Where can she run? What can she do? And it stopped! The steps could no longer be heard. They were replaced by a shadow that stood over her. "Raise your eyes, Persephone!". That voice was like death itself. A baritone voice that could never bring happiness or joy. It was strong and masculine, something like she had never heard before. "I am not afraid to look in your eyes Dark Lord, but I am afraid of the answers I might receive by looking in them." He knew what she meant and he, himself was afraid of her reaction. She was so fragile and petite. If he wanted he could break her in a second, but he realised he already did by taking her away from her world. He was selfish, but with a reason. He needed light and more that anything he needed love, even if she would be forced to give it. "That means you already know why you are here." She couldn't stand it anymore. She stand on her feet and watched him right in the eyes. "Why? Why me? You could have taken any other goddess or nymph that would have been willing to come! WHY?" Her voice cracked and she couldn't stop herself from letting tears fall from her eyes. This image was a disaster. It wasn't what he planed. He couldn't see her cry. He decided to leave her until she would calm down, if she would ever calm down. "Are you leaving now? You haven't answered me! Why did you bring me in this damned place? What have I done wrong?" He had to tell her the truth."You will be my wife." And there it was. He felt pain on his cheek. She slapped him with all her force. They stood like that for a minute, watching each other, waiting for one of them to say something. He grabbed her hands and pinned her on the wall. She turned her face not wanting to see him. "You will be my wife. Like it or not it is going to happen. And anyway why are you so mad Persephone? Am I that repulsing? You can't even look me in the eyes! Ha, I believe you aren't that different from the others." His statement was cold and calm. The last phrase, he almost laughed it. She had the right to be mad. She was stolen from her life. She would never see her mother or friends again. How dared he? "Why am I mad? You kidnapped me! My repulsion for you comes only for your deeds, but even so, I will marry you. You will not listen to me anyway and I am already as good as dead. You have your prize. I hope you are happy because I am already doomed." He let her go, but he was twisted. She accepted to marry him only because she could see no way out. She accepted her fate to avoid more fights. He won, but not what he wanted. She was lost.<p>

Persephone was now Queen of the Underworld. It was an ironic title. Born as a goddess of life, married as a goddess of death. He tried everything to make her happy. Nothing worked. She attended him wherever he had to go in the Underworld, if her presence was needed. She politely smiled to everyone else, but never to him. Their conversations were short and never meaningful. She was his wife by title, but only that. She avoided him as much as she could. And she never called him by his name. Never Hades, only "Dark Lord", or "My King". It was driving him insane. Most of her days were spent travelling the dead land. Death was a complex process. The souls were divided and each was meant to go in a certain place according to his or her deeds. She listened their stories and tried to find out more about what was happening above. She missed her sun and fields, but most she missed her mother. There were no more laughs since she got here. He was sitting on his throne, watching her. How he wished she would understand they belonged together. It was meant to be. He remembered the first time he saw her on Mt. Olympus. So radiant and full of life. Her smile was like the rays of sun, her hair was pure gold and those eyes were meant to be loved. He never approached her at that time. It was in vain. Her mother would have never approved. The only way he could think of was to steal her and hope she will start to love him. It didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Don't kill the messager. Somebody should have told Hades about it. Hermes came one day with bad news. Hades saw them coming. He knew he had to give her back. But it broke his hearth to let her go. Even though they barely spoke he was happy to have her there. She was his wife and nothing would ever change that. But she had to go. And she was happy. She was like a prisoner who found out it was no longer punished to death. She was more than willing to go and there was nothing he could do. "Persephone, before you leave take this. It is a pomegranate. The fruit of death." She studied the fruit. She knew its meaning. It was the reason she refused to eat anything in the Underworld. "Why do you give me this? I am leaving." And then she looked in his eyes. They were filled with pain. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the head. "Oh, child! I will miss you. Go back to your fields and mother. Be happy and enjoy the light for me. I am sorry for everything...I was selfish...but only because I love you. Forgive me...my Persephone." He was on the point of crying. She never saw him defeated. He lost and he accepted. He apologised. But she was already gone. And in that moment she missed the darkness. The light was hurting her eyes. She wasn't accustomed to it any longer. Then she saw her mother. Her whole world was back in that moment. She was home again, wasn't she?<p>

* * *

><p>Time passed and everything was back to normal. Persephone was enjoying the light and the nature, but something was missing. Her mother observed it too. "Dear, are you happy?''. Persephone watched her mother questioning what could be wrong. "Oh, my dear, the only thing I want for you is to be happy, and once you were happy here with me... I will never doubt your decisions. I am proud of you whatever you would choose, my daughter." Persephone couldn't believe it. Her mother was doubting her happiness? She was happy! She was back in the fields, back with her friends. Why would she say that?<p>

That night Persephone couldn't sleep. A pair of blue eyes was haunting her. His fair skin, black hair and tall, strong body seemed to never leave her memories. He apologised. She remembered. He wanted to make her happy. He would had given her anything. He loved her. And now she missed him? But why? She should hate him. She went outside to see the stars. Now she should calm down. But she took something with her. A fruit. A pomegranate. _I am mad. I am crazy. Have I lost my mind? _''Sorry mother''. And then she bit the fruit. It was like she was sentencing herself to death. No, she had to go back. She was the Queen of the Underworld and the wife of Hades. A storm started to form and he came as the first time from below. "Persephone...why? You know there is nothing I can do now! You are cursed to stay in the Underworld." Oh, how she missed those eyes. She went straight to him and kissed him fully on the lips. He couldn't understand what was happening. "I missed you too, Hades. Let's go home." He willingly obliged and since then Persephone became truly the Queen of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Demeter understood her daughter's wish, but she wanted the mortals to appreciate the light as much as Hades did, so during three months she would no longer take care of earth, letting the cold take control of it. Winter appeared as a tribute to Persephone's and Hades' story.<p>

_The End!_

**Ok, guys and girls, this is my version of this well-known story. I do not own the characters: THEY ARE GODS! Anyway, don't sue me... This being said, pleeeease leave a review! :) It would mean the world to me. Any opinion matters! Sorry if there were spelling or grammar mistakes. I did my best! But most important: Happy Holidays! Hope Santa will bring you all nice presents! Best wishes, Tori ;)**


End file.
